1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to heat sinks, and more particularly to heat sinks employing phase change materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks are commonly used to dissipate heat from devices like electronics, motors, and engines. Some heat sinks employ phase change materials (PCM) such as water, wax, or other materials with suitable melting points to store and release heat energy associated with phase changes, i.e. between a solid phase and a liquid phase and between a liquid phase and a solid phase. The energy associated with such phase changes is generally referred to as the latent heat of fusion or solidification. By conveying heat into and out of the PCM material resident within the heat sink, such heat sinks can store heat for retrieval at a later point in time by melting the PCM material within the heat exchanger.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved heat exchangers with improved robustness, including for use in microgravity environments. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.